Diseases and disorders of the pulmonary system are among the leading causes of acute and chronic illness in the world. Pulmonary diseases or disorders may be organized into various categories, including, for example, breathing rhythm disorders, obstructive diseases, restrictive diseases, infectious diseases, pulmonary vasculature disorders, pleural cavity disorders, and others. Pulmonary dysfunction may involve symptoms such as apnea, dyspnea, changes in blood or respiratory gases, symptomatic respiratory sounds, e.g., coughing, wheezing, respiratory insufficiency, and/or general degradation of pulmonary function, among other symptoms.
A variety of methods are currently used to treat pulmonary diseases and disorders including, for example, the use of pharmacological compositions, such as albuterol, and surgical methods such as lung volume reduction surgery. Another method used to treat pulmonary disease and disorders involves electrostimulation of various nerves, such as the vagus and phrenic nerves, to modulate pulmonary function. Such electrostimulatory methods, however, are often highly invasive and offer only short-term symptomatic relief.